


The Silent Treatment

by eos_3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dr. Haruno, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Hospitalization, Humor, Pregnancy, Team 7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_3/pseuds/eos_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi came back from his most recent mission pretty banged up, so Naruto goes to visit him - or he would if Sakura was done with their former sensei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Treatment

Carrying a basket of fruit, Naruto made his way down the much too familiar halls of the village hospital. He always liked to come see his friends whenever possible when they were laid up. He knew just how boring it could get, trapped in a hospital room – even though he healed ten times as fast as normal nin. It was hard to escape early when the rest of the staff were shinobi as well.

Sasuke was already there, standing outside the door of their friend's room. “Don't go in there,” he said. He was leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets. He wasn't wearing his jounin uniform, so he had the day off.

By Sasuke's expression, Naruto didn't think he meant that Kakashi's condition had worsened, though his injuries were serious. Five broken ribs, a ruptured kidney, a collapsed lung, fractured vertebrae, among other injuries. According to Sakura, the list went on and on. The man had taken quite a fall. If his hand hadn't already been broken, he might have avoided at least half his trauma.

Naruto frowned. “Why? Kakashi's awake isn't he?” Their former sensei had returned from the mission being carried by two other shinobi.

“Yeah, but Sakura's in there. She's got her white coat on. Buttoned up. There could be blood.”

Naruto snickered. He didn't know exactly when Sasuke had grown a sense of humor, dry as it was, but much had changed in the five years since he'd been restored to the village. “I'm glad I'm not him right now.”

“Really, it's making me nervous. She's not yelling at him at all,” said Sasuke.

“And she's not crying?”

“Nope.”

“Shit. I guess he finally crossed the line. She's six months pregnant, you'd think he'd at least be considerate enough to take some low-rank missions for a while.” Naruto shook his head. What could Kakashi possibly be thinking? It was bad enough to leave his wife alone so often, even if she was just as bad with her sixteen-hour workdays at the hospital.

“Yeah, but think about it, they don't pay as well.”

Taking a seat on a chair across from the door, Naruto crossed his arms, his face baffled. “What's he trying to buy? A mansion on the bluff? Sheesh.” Kakashi had always lived on the edge though, it didn't necessarily mean anything. Considering how many S and A-rank missions the man had under his belt, he ought to have enough in savings to be able to support his grandchildren.

Sasuke shrugged. “Well, if he dies he probably wants to leave her something. Or maybe he wants to retire. Who knows. Like he ever talks to us about his future plans.”

“I guess that would make sense. I never thought about it that way.” It was weird enough thinking that Kakashi would be a father and Sakura a mother.

“That's because Hinata already takes care of you. Idiot.”

She didn't take care of him. Well, not really... Well, then again, maybe she did. “At least I- Ah!” cried Naruto in surprise. Sakura had just slid the door to the room open with a highly audible 'thwack'.

And then closed it calmly behind her.

“Oh, hello boys. Come to visit?” she said in a deceptively cool, sweet voice. Her smile seemed genuine as well, but there was a lot of red in her cheeks. The two men looked at each other with nervous eyes.

“Uh, yeah. Can we go in?” said Naruto, rubbing the back of his neck

She nodded, tilting her head with another saccharine smile. “I don't see why not. Sorry, I can't talk. I've got to get back to work,” she said, and strode off a little too quickly.

“Was that even human?” said Naruto.

“Moron. Let's see what wreckage she left behind.”

Kakashi was laying flat on his back on the bed, arms outstretched. His torso was covered in bandages, his left arm in a splint, and more bandages wrapped his head and hands. He looked over at them, his left eye closed since he wasn't wearing his hitai-ate, and then looked away. “Did she say anything to you two?” he said, rubbing his eyes with thumb and forefinger, obviously frustrated.

“Just kind of 'hi' and 'bye',” said Naruto.

“Well that's more than I got. I don't understand why she's so mad,” he sighed.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and immediately started laughing. Wasn't Kakashi supposed to be the wise one? How could he have read Icha Icha Paradise two-thousand times and not understand?

“Kakashi-sensei, let me explain something to you about relationships...”


End file.
